Typical known recip blades include tangs extending from the blade bodies and having a linear cross-camber. During cutting, the distal portions of such blades tend to oscillate or whip from side to side or laterally. When the oscillating or whipping portion of the blade enters a work piece, the sides of the teeth engage the kerf and are subjected to lateral loads corresponding to the level of oscillation or whipping. This type of lateral teeth loading and/or the oscillation or whipping of blades having a tang with a linear cross-camber can be unproductive and can negatively impact blade life.
It is an object of the invention to overcome one or more of the above-described drawbacks and/or disadvantages of the prior art.